KMOV-FM
KMOV-FM (107.7 MHz) is a commercial FM radio station in Los Santos, and broadcasts a Pop-leaning Rhythmic Hot AC format. The station is owned by Studio Networks and has its studios in Vespucci Beach with its Radio and TV sister stations. History Top 40 Era KMOV's roots trace back to December 29, 1986 as a Top 40 station known as "Hits 108 FM". It held the KKHT callsign. Between 1986 through 1988, KKHT was owned by Greater Media, before being sold to RB Media (now Quintana Media Group). Simulcas'''t '''with KLSS In 1995, KKHT paired up with new sister station 104.5 KLSS (now KLJK-FM) to air a new Top 40 format. The duo were known as "Kiss 104.5, Kiss Again 107.7". The pair split in May 1, 2000 as KLJK flipped to Urban Oldies. The Top 40 format moved to KKHT. The Jam On March 16, 2002, KLJK's new format moved to KKHT amd became "The Jam 107.7". The call sign was changed to KJJM to reflect the change. KDWA 107.7 In October of 2010 RB Media entered an agreement to sale the station to the Devin Weston Association for $12 million. Once it was acquired by them, KJJM flipped to a hybrid Classic Rock and Talk format as "KDWA 107.7". The new KDWA calls were adopted and are named after the Devin Weston Association. During KDWA's era, the station received a major rating increase, but has also received major backlash for using racial slurs, profanity, and sexual slangs. The FCC warned Devin Weston to do something about it or he would have to surrender the station's license to them and would have to pay a fine of almost $500,000 (since the staff had been breaking the FCC's rules for months). In January 2012, Weston announced he had fired the entire airstaff. KDWA dropped the hybrid format in favor for Alternative Rock. Star 107.7 When Devin Weston's disappearance sparked the nation in late 2013, his associates signed an agreement to sale back the station to RB Media. On January 2, 2014, after playing "Burn It Down" by Linkin Park, RB flipped KDWA's format to Urban Adult Contemporary as "Star 107.7". The first song on "Star" was "Real Love" by Mary J. Blige. About a month later, KDWA changed its call sign to KLSR-FM. Star's ratings were higher than any other station in the market and ranked #1 in the March 2016 books, beating KRLS-FM. However, when the fall season began, the station's ratings slowly began to decrease. In October 2017, now at 1.4, Mas tweaked in Classic Hip-Hop hits to increase ratings. After the modification, Star's ratings increased to at least 2.5, but was also losing to KWCC-FM. Despite having a 1.8 in November 2018, Mas Media, now Quintana ended up pulling "Star's" plug. MOViN' 107.7 On December 2, 2018, after playing "End of The Road" by Boyz II Men, KLSR flipped to Rhythmic Hot AC as "MOViN' 107.7", starting off with "Move Ya Body" by Nina Sky. The station adopted the KMOV-FM calls the following week. Category:Los Santos Category:San Andreas Category:Radio stations established in 1986 Category:Rhythmic Hot AC radio stations Category:107.7 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Quintana Media Group Category:Stations that use "MOViN" Category:Studio Networks